


did you ever find the love in you, you found in me?

by AUREATEBLOSSOM



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pianist!Killua, Violinist!Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUREATEBLOSSOM/pseuds/AUREATEBLOSSOM
Summary: Gon found a reason to love while Killua found a reason to live.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. PROLOGUE.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not that good at first chapters but let's GO

**PROLOGUE :**

_the longer i stayed, the less i loved myself._

* * *

"Oh my, oh my. What did I say?" a persistent screech wreaked through the narrow hallways, the sound of heels clacking against the wooden flooring reverberated with both spite and worry, "No one in this house listens to me! When no one listens to me - the worst things happen! Oh bother, bother. I told you all - if you listened to me, the child wouldn't have ran away! He would still be here and inheriting what's to be given to him in a year or less." the utterance from the woman ceased, her sharp gaze lingering on the snowy locks of the man she once _loved._ "Silva, are you even listening to me?"

Stoic hues lingered on the empty space before him, glued to the beige interior before a deep sigh reverberated from the back of his throat, ". . .Yes, I'm listening, Kikyo." 

"Are you re - ah! Perhaps the child went off to bother father. That has to be it! Surely!" Kikyo's fingers snapped, as if she uncovered the hidden truth, rather, she was being in denial, " - don't you agree, my beloved? If we were to check right now, our child would be there. I'll head over there now!" 

Without a second thought, she left, the sound of the door shutting was the only thing that shrouded the silence.

The familiar company known as silence lulled within the space, inhabiting the chamber along with the man who paid no regard to it. Instead, he embraced it. The peaceful respite that loitered, clinging onto every second that passed by. It was then that Silva's broad physique eased against the headboard, files upon files slipping from the organized structure on his lap. Snowy locks caught his sight, mauve oculars lingering on the boy that shuffled from the foot of the bed.

"You knew I was here, didn't you? So why didn't you say anything?"

"Killua," Silva's voice rang languidly, eyes drawing to a close, " - even if I were to tell her, what difference would it make? If you were to be caught by her right now, I'm almost certain you would devise another grand escape. And I thought about it. Perhaps, in time, this will mean something." fingers idly traced the paper in front of him, hues revealing themselves once more to gaze at his son, "But that's only if you are able to escape." a challenging look was evident in his eyes, piercing right into the boy in front of him, the prominent shock on the younger's face was enough to amuse the older man, "If you're able to escape, I hope you're aware of the consequences. Once you've disappeared from here entirely, this whole household will be against you - this household will adamantly chase after you and drag you back home, even if it _kills_ them. Though, I'm turning a blind eye to your escape right now, once you manage to set foot outside and away from this household, I, too, will give chase and drag you back with everything in my power. Just because I'm letting you go, doesn't mean it'll be easy for you. Are you still willing to continue?" 

Cerulean hues glimmered with a sense of determination, large backpack remaining sturdy on his back. As lips parted, it was soft - contrasting his usual rugged tone, "I am."

"Then I suggest you leave now before she finds you here." 

As lithe digits reached out to grasp onto the gilded handle, Killua's voice sounded calmly, ". . . Did you do the same thing for him?"

" - no. He left without a trace, never to be seen again."

The boy didn't bother to answer. Instead, the sound of the door shutting rang a second time and silence soon followed.

˖⋆࿐໋₊

Back pressed against the cold comfort of the walls, Killua peered around the corner, eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of the dimly lit halls. It was restricted, yet to him - it held so much space for a family of eight, sometimes nine, or recently, seven. It was already a big house to begin with, but it _wasn't_ his home. Truthfully, he didn't have a place to call home aside from the piano he grew to love. The piano that his older brother taught him and left him with. Now, Killua was stuck playing euphonies that dripped with his never ending solitary. A piano that was his best friend but also his worst enemy. Fingers rose to clutch onto the fabric of his shirt, settled above his thrumming heart. A bated breath drew, a shake of his head evident. _Not now. There's no time to regret and to dawdle._ It was a silent affirmation as he pushed himself off the wall and quickly tip toed down the crimson imbued rugs.

Another quiet breath escaped the male, crouching down as he peered through another corner. Orbs tantalizing flickered to and from his destination and to his own location before darting forth, frame lurching forward from the weight of his bag and a tumble from his physique rang, clattering against the wall loudly. A silent curse flitted past parted lips, breath growing wary as footsteps echoed the hallway. Just before it turned the corner, another voice rang with a shrill. "What do you mean he's not here, father? That boy loves to be by your side. I was almost certain he was with you. Agh. . . that troublesome child. He must be here still. Gotoh! Gotoh. . ! There you are. I've called for you countless of times. Have you seen Killua?"

A deep utterance was heard centimeters away from Killua, his own digits clasping over his labials to keep quiet, "I have not spotted the child yet, ma'am." his calm and collected footsteps rang from the rug, " - though, I will continue to look for him. Shall I call for Amane, Tsubone, and Canary? Surely they'll be able to cover more ground as is."

"Please do! Oh wait. Keep Canary stationed by the front gate. I wouldn't be surprised if Killua would exit that way. Oh bother. . . What if he were to go a more dangerous route? I can't afford him getting hurt! That's it! Have Canary survey the whole perimeter. I'm certain she can cover this area within ten minutes and continue to rotate. That'll lessen any harm inflicted on Killua, if he were to go a dangerous path, that is. Ideally, I'd rather him not get hurt but if we must. . ."

 _Eugh. . . This old hag will be the death of me,_ it was a silent mourn from Killua. His eyes drew to a close, biting back the loud sigh that threatened to seep from his mouth, _Well, I guess i'm gonna have to avoid the others somehow._

"But of course. I will call for the others. Perhaps I'll inform Zebro as well. Please excuse me."

"Ah, I knew I could count on you. Come quick, father! Let us continue our sea - father?! Don't leave without me!"

Retreating footsteps reverberated from the ground and finally, Killua released his breath. An inner turmoil formulated within his mind, arms reaching out to hug his knees close to his chest momentarily. He allowed his anxieties and worries to take him over for five minutes. Exactly five minutes before releasing it entirely. He was getting out of here. His resolve wasn't going away - this was the only time he could do it, or he's never going to have the chance to do it again. Inhale. Exhale.

And Killua ran.

˖⋆࿐໋₊

"He's right there! Get him!"

" _Fuck!_ " the curse tore from the back of his throat, leaving an acrid taste to invade his mouth. Pants left his mouth ; harsh and relentless. It burned his throat and his lungs ceased to grasp air just as quick as he was running. The familiar burn was felt in his legs, weighing him down with each sprint he feebly attempted to do. His hands balled into fists, gaze remaining forward. The gate was right there, shining translucently underneath the moon's light. It was so close, but the sound of steps behind him was growing closer and closer.

_Was this really the end?_

Suddenly fingers surged forth and grasped onto his frail wrist, tugging him into a shrub. Before he could make a noise, the same dainty fingers clasped over his mouth to quell any sound. In the same vain attempt to stay quiet, Killua's lips pursed, not daring to let a single huff leave his mouth. Despite the loud beating of his heart, he heard the footsteps stop once more, shifting to and from their location and elsewhere. Murmurs about finding him elsewhere and how he couldn't have gone far was heard and then the quiet trickled in steadily until it was entirely silent. 

Moving away from the other to gaze at them, his visage softened, "Alluka. . ! What are you doing here?"

"Sh, sh! Big brother, you're going to get caught. . !" her index finger rose to silence him before sighing quietly, "Mother wanted us all to help find you, and I figured you would probably be close to here, is all. I was hoping I'd find you before Milluki. . . or even Kalluto. But Kalluto is probably by mom's side already, as for Milluki. . . I don't think he left his room, or he might be looking through his cameras so we have to be extra careful! Promise?" her pinky finger extended out, a worried look laced on her veneer as her head lowered gingerly, " - you can't get caught now. . ."

"Yeah, I promise," pinkies twined, he whispered, "You really saved me, Alluka. Thank you."

Immediately, his younger sister beamed. Perking up at the praise, feline-like lips grew evident on his visage before crawling from shrub to shrub, beckoning her older brother to follow, "Come, come! I'll get you outta here."

Carefully, the duo crawled through the garden, avoiding every shadow and steps they heard. Killua knew it was tricky to get away from the residence, but he was _so_ close to liberation, he could almost taste it. The sound of his heart pounding against his chest invaded his eardrums once more, even when he forced himself to relax, he was unable to. It was a sickening rhythm that tainted his entire being, distracted him, even. It was so difficult to focus, but the male pushed on, crawling after his younger sister after all the agitation he was mentally putting himself through. "Over here. . ." her voice distracted his thoughts, gaze flickering back to Alluka to reveal some sort of rose laced archway that lead into their maze of hedges. Crawling faster, they both lingered before a particularly hedge, watching as Alluka's hands reached out and pushed the branches away and revealed an escape to the outside world. _This is it. This was really it._

"You have to hurry before they find us!" 

" - what about you?! You'll get in trouble, you know that, right?"

A faint smile laced her lips, dancing along it sullenly as fingers deftly pressed together, "But I wanted to help you. You've done so much!" a small tap to his backpack, pushing him gently into the escape route, "Now go! You have something you want to do - something you want to find, don't you? Think about yourself for once." just before she could shove him through finally, his arms wrapped around her tightly, savoring the embrace and warmth that they both emitted from one another - a bond that could never be broken, "Killua - "

"I'll come back for you. I promise." reddened waterlines grew prominent on his porcelain visage, fingers combing through raven locks before patting her head, "I'll come back and get you. We'll have those adventures and live the life we both imagined. Be safe for me, okay?"

Despite the glistening tears, Alluka allowed a wail to leave her, nodding her head reluctantly, "I believe you!" one delicate shove and Killua made it through the hedge. 

Turning back to utter his final goodbye, another voice sounded, "Alluka? What are you doing here?"

"H - Huh? I'm just. . . just looking at the flowers, Milluki. . . "

". . . You liar. Wait til' I tell mother - Mom! Mother! Killua is here, so is Alluka!" 

Before Killua could dive back into the entry way, Alluka's hand that trembled surged forth, stopping him from coming in. Cerulean hues widened with shock, staring at her. Noting her teary orbs, he caught sight of the mouthed words given towards him, _I love you._ A silent plea for him to leave and to be safe. A click of his tongue rang. _He was weak._ And still, he pushed himself off the ground and fled into the vast darkness that awaited for him. But not even a second passed before Killua inhaled sharply, all the pain, agony, and guilt that tainted his body soon tainted his voice as he yelled freely, "I'm coming back for you!" 

_I love you too, Alluka._

The mere thought lingered in his mind, even as steps grew faster and faster and his breath grew shorter.

_Be safe for me._

The clamoring of the gates barely reached his ears, his mother's pleas for him to come back was beginning to fade as he ran further and further away from his past. Each step was closer to the liberation he craved, and each step was another reason for him to keep breathing. To keep going. Previously, Killua had no reason to live, but now, he was on the search for it - searching for himself and for his reason. No longer was he a marionette controlled by the Zoldycks. Having a whole life planned for him was something the boy couldn't afford to succumb to. But even then, he wasn't sure what was waiting for him. An eery smile laced his lips, filled with fear and excitement. 

The chained bluebird finally broke from its shackles and soared off, freeing itself from its seclusion. 

_Keep running. Never look back._


	2. EPISODE I.

**EPISODE I :**

_to a place where i can find my yesterday_

* * *

The soft chirping of birds sang with a hymn, indicating the sun's rise. Rays from the sun steadily crept through cobalt curtains serenely, creeping close to the slumbering male that inhabited the viridescent bedsheets. The soft luminescent warmth seeped into the flushed, tanned skin, causing the male to grovel silently, sheets tucked securely underneath his arms, bunching up and hugging it close to his frame. Birds continued to croon and incessantly chirp, fluttering past his window ever so often, as if it was a personal alarm clock that he didn't quite train. Another groan elicited from parted labials, fingers slowly pressing deftly into the comfort of his mattress and leisurely pushing himself upright. Just before tawny eyes could reveal themselves, the light blinded him almost immediately.

"Ow, ow!" it was a chorused whine that departed from his mouth, rubbing furiously until an array of multicolored blotchy dots took over his vision, " - I don't think that's better." eyes drew to a close tightly before finally peering from underneath his lashes, "Better!" 

Despite his bleary gaze, irises began to flutter about the vicinity, a soft inhale of his breath rang wistfully before arms rose, stretching out his tired limbs until a satisfying _pop_ reverberated from his vertebrae. His gaze lingered on the ebony cased that captured the eloquent wooden instrument left behind for him years before. Pushing himself off the bed entirely, the cool plush of carpeted flooring pressed against his bare feet, a little hop evident from the sudden chill. The pads of his fingers ghosted carefully along the leather lining of the case before squatting down, face to face with the hard case. "Mmm. . . I knew I should have just bought a new case for it. I forgot to polish it last night. . . It's crumbling." a sigh seeped from his mouth, fingers delicately pressing down on the leather that adamantly stuck up from the case, revealing the murky brown that he despised. "Well, I guess I have time to - wait." a pause rang from the ravenette, gaze flickering elsewhere to gaze at his calendar. A gasp flitted past his lips, clambering closer with a loud _thud_ that shook every little unstable thing in his room, "It's - !"

"Gon! Are you awake yet?!"

"Y-Yeah, Aunt Mito! I'm up!" 

"Oh? Is that so? Then I'm guessing you'll be down in five minutes then?"

"Five minutes?" Gon seethed silently to himself, frantic movements drawing closer to his drawers, scrambling on top of his suitcase, " - I'll be down in three minutes!" a mercurial smile coated his lips and he was off and getting ready as fast as he could.

In no less than three minutes, Gon bounded down the stairs of his home, both the case slung over his shoulder and the suitcase in tow. There to greet him was both his aunt and great grandmother ; the two women that raised him. "Good morning!" a soft chirp chimed from the ravenette, equivalent to the lull of the birds that woke him up moments prior.

"Breakfast," resonated the sound of his aunt's voice, back turned towards him. But the male was able to capture the grim expression that laced her visage evidently, no matter how much she concealed it. Though, once she turned around to face him, his gaze lowered, grabbing the utensils to quickly eat, " Oh Gon -. . . didn't we both agree you would buy another case for that violin? It's been here for decades and it's starting to peel. What if it gives out just before you get there?"

In the midst of him scuffling food into his mouth, his movements ceased, smile faintly ghosting his lips, "I was thinking about that this morning but. . . dad left it and even though it's ruined, I don't think it's that bad. It's like a keepsake, y'know! Besides, if it really does end up breaking, I'll buy one on the way." slender digits rose as his tongue sifted out from parted lips sheepishly, a small chuckle accompanying his words before his gaze drew back towards the melancholic violin that laid on the table. 

Earthy imbued hues remained fixated as a quiet sigh oozed from his mouth. The violin has been with him for as long as he could remember. It was by his side for years and he recalls absolutely loving the melancholic lullaby it was capable of producing. It was the only memento his father left behind. His father is Ging Freecss, a famous violinist that left his mark behind in the music industry and barely shows himself. Every piece of music he produced, it held a spine-chilling sentiment, laced with utter desolation. No one ever knew how he conjured these morose melodies, and no one was ever fast enough to trap him in an interview to even ask. And even if they did, only a sullen-laced smile was left in its wake and he was gone. The mere sight was always baffling to those who witnessed it. Gon never knew his father, and the only thing he knew about him was the fact he was a famous violinist. Left behind was his treasured violin and a note that read along the lines of _Come find me._

Ever since he was little, his aunt never bothered to utter anything about Ging in front of him, nor about his mother. He was almost certain no one in the world, except for Ging, Mito, and his great grandmother, was aware of who his mother was. Though, he was almost certain he'd never hear it from them, which is why he decided to venture off into the unknown to find his father - and to understand something else. But there was always something that lingered in the back of Gon's mind that he heard from Mito. He remembers it so vividly. When he was six, he recalls sneaking out of his own bed and eavesdropping on a conversation his aunt and great grandmother had ; 

_"He disappeared for years. **Years.** No words, no anything. He shows up at our doorstep with a child before leaving again. Not even a ' hello ', not even an explanation. He's lucky we wouldn't turn a blind eye to **the child he left behind.** He's crazy, you know that, right? Absolutely out of his mind." _

_"Love can make you crazy." the soft mumble of his great grandmother's words rang amongst the crackle of the fire, "We continue to cling onto everything we see in hopes to gain some form of love that we were promised, and yet, it never was able to satiate us. We cling to music, as he did, but instead, he clung onto the life of another through music. It's mundane for us to chase after the love we desired, and that's what he did, didn't he?"_

_"Love. . . - he really is crazy for doing this. Love. . . shouldn't drive you insane like this."_

_"Once you've experienced it, Mito, you cannot say much about it until you understand what he has went through."_

_"Grandmother," a soft sigh came from her, " - I've given up on the false reality of love. Besides, I'm content with how life is now. I don't need it."_

_" - but how long are you going to stay content for?"_

And that's all Gon heard before he tiptoed back into the safety of his room.

Love. That's what Gon was searching for. He was searching for what love was. He was able to experience it in a familial way, but he was almost certain this wasn't the type of the love that drove his father ' crazy '. The type of love his violin gave him also wasn't the type of love he was searching for. All his life, he was stuck on this island. He was grateful. He surely had no qualms with it, but he knew - in the unknown - there had to be something waiting for him. Already, he didn't know much of the world. He didn't know anyone unless they were on this island. He only knew his father's music and his own music. The only tie he had to the outside world was his missing father. So after years of saving up, practicing, and mentally preparing himself, he was finally off to find his father. Aside from that, he was sure he'll find an answer to his question ;

"What is love?" his voice murmured in thought, causing Mito's gaze to wander towards him.

"Did you say something?" 

"Ah. . . Just thinking to myself!" a faux laugh left him, gaze shifting towards the clock before shoving the remnants of his food into his mouth, "Oh! I'm gonna be late! Agh - okay, okay. I gotta go!" the boy jumped off his chair quickly, grabbing the violin case and his suitcase. It was quick, subtle even, as his lips pressed against his great grandmother and Mito's before waving off towards the both with a large grin, padding towards the front door.

"Gon! Be safe, okay? Have your phone on me at all times, and make sure to update me!"

"I got it, I got it!" fingers fumbled with the doorknob and just before he could open it himself, Mito's fingers surged forth, carefully twisting the knob and opening the wooden door that blinded him with a radiant light. "Waah. . . the weather is so nice today. I picked a good day to ride the boat to mainshore! Don't you agree?" Gon turned around with his cheerful smile, gazing at the teary eyed woman. His own labials trembled, but he didn't dare let his tears fall, "I'm gonna miss you. But i'm gonna make sure I update you on everything!" his hand rose, pinky stretched out towards the woman.

With a teary-filled smile, she twined their pinkies together, words quiet, " - what do we usually do?" 

As brows furrowed, his thumb gingerly pressed against hers, "And sealed with a kiss!" another grin on his lips, he withdraws, ready to finally set off.

". . . I love you."

Feet stilled just before he could take his first step before peering at her from over his shoulder, "I love you too, Aunt Mito! I'll see you - when I'm back!" 

And finally, he was off.

˖⋆࿐໋₊

The boat ride to main shore was anti climatic. Well, to everyone it was. Those who often switched between the island and to mainland thought it was the same thing over and over again. But not Gon. He found it riveting. Riding a boat for hours on end through the endless pits of the ocean was much different than rowing a boat a few feet away from shore and fishing. It was a whole new adventure that Gon was willing to take. And once the boat finally docked, the male was awe-struck by the bustling streets filled with people. It made him a little nervous. Getting out from the boat before everyone else could, he dragged his suitcase off with him. It was hesitant, the steps he took, careful about brushing against people that continued their normal, bustling life. "Sorry, sorry." was his idle responses when his steps just happen to be in the way of everyone. "Man - the city life really is crazy. Aunt Mito was right. . !" lips puckered into a soft pout, fingers grasping onto the cool touch of his phone and pressing onto the map app. Just before he could type in the directions to the station, his shoulder was bumped into roughly.

"Ow!" before his phone could fall, his grip tightened, though, the back of his hand rose to ease the pain that blossomed onto his shoulders. Hazel oculars rose to stare at the male that bumped into him. Tucked haphazardly underneath a purple hat was ivory locks - similar to the color of snow that wistfully flowed within the wind, strands idly encasing his porcelain veneer. The expression on his face was dark. It was menacing, even. Though, just as quick, it dissolved. A look of surprise was evident soon after, lips parted, beginning to fumble with his response before walking away, black duffle bag in tow, "Huh. . ? That was weird." brows began to furrow before shrugging it off, "Aha! The directions!" it was a prideful cry, shoes stomping in the fit of his excitement. "Getting closer!" 

Gon saw a lot of new things on the way to the station. He saw buildings far larger than the fishing port tower, but not quite as high as the lighthouse. Maybe they were on par! Majority of the buildings were made of glass and music thrummed everywhere he went, and so did laughter. There was anger. There were arguments. But there was also fun things happening. It was a mixture of all, and he was overwhelmed, but looked forward to it all the same. 

_"Famed pianist, Killua Zoldyck, has been missing for three days. The Zoldyck family is offering a reward of five million jenny for his safe return. If found, please ca - "_

The radio was shut off as Gon approached the station. His head craned to the side in curiosity. "Another Zoldyck kid running off, huh? Well, whatever. Those Zoldycks are selfish ; only willing to save their own hide. Man. Must be scary living there."

"No kidding! Gotta pity the two kids that ran off. They must be having a harder time being away. Their family is absolutely safe but out here - there's bound to be plenty of hunters looking for that quick money. Regardless, award or not, they'll be eaten alive though."

"But the eldest son is doing fine, right? Still pursuing his ca - what are you looking at?"

A nervous laugh left Gon's mouth, tensing up immediately. It was unconscious. He didn't realize he was eavesdropping so intensely until they called out towards him. "Um. . ." fingers deftly pressed together, gazing at the two strangers, " - do you know where the Yorknew line is?" 

"Just down there, then turn right. You going to Yorknew City, huh? Rich area. Must be nice headin' there. But it's quite a long trip to get there. You'd have to bounce through a lot of stations. Careful, kid. Shit's been going wrong during the train rides to Yorknew."

"O-Oh! I'll keep that in mind. Thank you!" 

A small wave of his hand was offered before he stepped away from the males that continued to converse. A chill ran up his spine. _It sure is scary here. But that's okay! I'm just not used to it!_ He was more or less grateful that he wasn't mauled alive quite yet for asking directions. But Gon definitely needed to be careful of his surroundings and what he's doing. He acts far too impulsively. No one here was able to keep him in check, so he'd have to do it himself. As he continued to venture forth, his steps slowed down immediately. He recognized those locks and the purple hat that adorned the top of his head. His gaze lingered, watching as the pale male stepped away steadily from the two males that treaded closer. 

"Not gonna apologize, huh? How 'bout an apology fee? Let's see. . . a thousand jenny. How does that sound?"

"No way," honeyed voice rang, nimble digits raising to slap his the male's hand away, " _Fuck off._ I owe you nothing!"

"Could have hurt me. Come on, kid, it's just hush money. Besides, you're lookin' like you're in a hurry. So let's make it quick. Cough it up."

"Dude. The kid looks a little familiar, don't you think?"

With that, Gon saw the way fingers reached out, ready to grasp onto the lid of his cap.

Another impulsive move.

The ravenette darted forth with his items in a quick notion, hand slapping away the perpetrator, "Let's run!" his voice chorused suddenly, grabbing the pale hand into his, digits laced. _He's warm._ "Come on!" the male called, tugging roughly. He caught sight of the other's frazzled expression, but nonetheless, he ran after the other, hand gripping ever so tightly onto his, as if he was scared to lose him. 

He wasn't sure how long he was running. It was difficult, though. Dragging both his luggage and the mysterious boy behind him but somehow he managed. Only because he left his luggage behind briefly to hide them in a small spot he found. "Finally lost them. . ." a quiet whine left, tired feet shuffling out from their hiding spot as tawny apertures flickered to and fro, looking around the area, before beckoning the crouched boy out from his own hiding department, "Geez. I didn't think they'd keep running. Ugh. . . Oh well! We made it. You doing okay?" Gon's voice rang from the crowd, venturing forward to grab his abandoned suitcase.

". . . Why did you help me?" was the boy's response, cerulean hues piercing icily into his own eyes.

"I dunno. You looked like you weren't gonna get out of that situation any time soon so I thought I should help!"

"I didn't need your help."

"Hey. . . You could just say thank you, y'know." it was a teasing jest, watching as the boy's cheeks were stained with a rosy hue, indicating his embarrassment, "Where are you heading off to?"

"It's none of your business." duffle bag hugged closer to him, he turned away from him. beginning to walk off, "I'm not thanking you, by the way."

"That's okay!" Gon chirped, following after him, "I'll just think you did! What's your name?"

"That's - ugh - none of your business either. Leave me alone!" brisk pace grew faster, leaving the ravenette behind with a dejected expression on his face.

But Gon couldn't linger on the thought of it any longer. Gazing at the illuminated phone screen, he gasped at the time, "Oh no! It's gonna leave soon. Aaagh. . . I should have looked at the time earlier. Gotta go!" steps padded faster until he was in full sprint, suitcase and violin case in tow as he darted past those who leisurely strolled to their line. "Excuse me, excuse me!" was his voice, appellations coming from his tongue. Luckily, it didn't take that long for Gon to arrive to his line, feet stomping inside the train abruptly, boarding pass shown. "Made it!" out of breath, he pushed through the cleared aisle, gaze raising until it locked onto cerulean hues. His expression brightened, "Hey!" 

The boy jumped before gazing away, specifically out the window with pursed lips.

He took that as a sign to not come near him.

A brief shrug was evident before seating himself in one of the seats. With a soft sigh, he whispered, "Getting closer to Yorknew City." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love given on the prologue!!


End file.
